Turmoil
by TheLastShadow
Summary: Now a series of one-shots involving Dark Link and Malon.
1. No means yes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters._  
_

**If you don't like this pairing then push the back button NOW and don't bitch.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

'_How did this happen?'_ she wondered '_How did we…?'_

It didn't really matter though, not this second at least. She was very distracted with his tongue at the moment. '_Did we even _finish_ arguing?'_ Her mind just stopped when she felt him on her neck. She shivered pulling him closer to her, holding tightly so she wouldn't fall. It was so strange…

She could feel him smile against her skin as he whispered "I'll show you what your fairy boy can't do."

Shuddering she looked away, exposing her neck to him. He grinned like a devil as he bit her slowly making his mark under her ear. He wanted other males to know she was taken; he wanted her _hero_ to know she belonged to someone.

Malon gasped as he tore her blouse off and began to knead the soft flesh. Part of her wanted to say no but the other part… the other part didn't want him to stop. Was it because he looked so much like her beautiful knight? Was it because she knew Link would never do this with her? She caught a glance of his fanged teeth as he lifted her chin. "Come now," he purred "You can be louder than that."

Gazing into the blood red orbs she felt her heart beat faster and her breath hitch. Did she want this? Did she want to be with this shadow instead of the real…?

She didn't even think when she moved towards him, crushing their lips together. She quickly dominated the kiss and roughly pushing him back onto a wall so that she could stay in control. It could've been her imagination but she thought she heard him laugh in triumph as she gave into him. Surprised only momentarily by her boldness he attacked her mouth savagely, biting and tormenting her full lips until they began to bleed. He relished her taste as he licked away the red droplets he was so eager to catch.

'_Well, that was easy'_ he thought as he watched the skirt pool around her feet. He was caught off guard again when he felt her press her hips against his. His eyes glittered evilly at how well she was responding to his touch.

She was having a hard time trying to push away that little voice that told her this was a bad idea. The little voice that kept saying only Link should be doing this with her and that she was being stupid!

She reeled away from him, eyes wide with shock. "No, you can't trick me into doing this again." The black clad 'Link' scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. He was sure he would change her mind pretty quickly. In a blink of an eye he was behind her "You want this just as much as I do. You have _always_ wanted this and that frightens you."

Before she could even think about trying to escape he grabbed her arms holding her in place. His cold breath danced across her sensitive skin only to make her shiver. His hands slowly ran down her sides savoring the feel of her skin against his own. His eyes absorbed the bare milky whiteness of her body knowing he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Whether you want it or not…" he whispered in her ear. She merely nodded deciding that it would be better just to submit.

"Good girl."

His tongue lapped at the pulse on her neck feeling her heartbeat begin to pound faster. Lost in the moment she reached up fisting a hand in his ash colored locks pulling him into another kiss. This one was different, something neither of them expected. Where the others were full of carnal lust and anger this one felt more passionate and loving. This was something new to the shadow like a new flavor and he demanded more with every touch.

She felt a rush of air and realized they were no longer by the wall where they had started the argument. In less than a second they had covered the distance of her small room and onto her bed. She stared up wide eyed beneath him and he smirked "You don't know everything about me."

He looked down at her through half lidded eyes. Fingers slowly tracing the side of her face, memorizing her already familiar visage. He paused as he felt a tug where his heart should be. This seemed to happen more frequently, especially when she gave herself to him. But he ignored it and busied himself with the woman lying beneath him. With a flick of his wrist his tunic melted away revealing muscled gray skin. She stared up in awe thinking he looked like a beautiful dark angel.

Her thoughts shattered when he found her with his fingers. Her back arched off the bed, pressing herself against his now visible arousal. He hissed as she rubbed herself against him, enjoying the friction caused by their bodies. The sounds she emitted were almost enough to throw him over the edge as she writhed underneath him. In one quick move he removed his fingers only to sheath himself deep inside her.

This is not love, Malon thought, it's merely lust between two lonely beings seeking comfort. That was what made her cry silently as the Shadow moved inside her. She was so weak, always giving into his demands whenever he appeared. She wasn't worthy of the real Link.

"What's wrong with you?" the Shadow panted between thrusts. When she didn't answer he fisted a handful of her hair, pulling her up to meet his face. "Answer me."

She gasped in pain and tried in vain to unravel her hair from him grip. The Shadow did not like being ignored and pulled again demanding she answer him. She closed her eyes, whispering "I deserve this. I don't deserve him…"

The last word turned into a moan when the Shadow bit her neck to hold her in place as his movements became more insistent. Malon gasped, closing her eyes as her body was hit with wave after wave of bliss. The feeling of floating seemed to last forever as she held herself against him. She whimpered when he bit her again, sharp teeth piercing her delicate skin. He tasted her blood savoring the taste of fear and ecstasy. In one final thrust he found his release, groaning into her neck as he came. He slowly disentangled his hand from her hair and unhooked her legs from around his waist.

"You're right. You don't deserve _Link_" the Shadow smiled darkly as he pressed his lips against her ear "The Hero wouldn't know what to do with you. He would extinguish the flame in your heart and leave you with nothing._ I_ would make you fight. _I_ would give you a challenge. You _need _me."

He stood laughing, willing his clothes to return again. The Shadow stepped into a dark corner, melting into the surrounding darkness. His voice echoed in the small room "I will be back."

Even though Malon was horrified at the thought of him returning again she couldn't help but also feel relieved. She had already been abandoned by one Link; she didn't need the dark side of him to reject her as well. Pressing a hand to her bloody neck she fell asleep dreaming of her dark angel.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyway I had noticed there weren't many Malon/Dark Link fics and I can understand why… Dark Link is a spell, a magical negative, a demonic entity. Therefore he has no true personality of his own and can't really feel any emotions, right? Right.

But who _cares_, right? Right.


	2. Filler: Music

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

**Set your Zune to shuffle and go!**

* * *

_Trust by Megadeth_  
Malon isn't sure why she keeps coming back. She tells herself next time will be the last time. Next time she _will _leave for good. But she can't bring herself to leave when he promises he'll do better. She continues to trust him even though he keeps breaking her heart.

_Telephone by Lady Gaga_  
He doesn't answer when she calls anymore. He ignores the ringing instrument and continues drinking the glass of dark liquor. He's tired of everything and everyone. He's tired of being cast out into the shadows. As he stands to leave the bar he throws his ringing telephone in the trash.

_EMPTY by BECCA_  
She should feel guilty for kissing the redhead. She should walk away before she does something she'll regret. Ganon is his _friend _for Farore's sake! She doesn't stop him when he strokes her gently or kisses her softly. She missed being loved like this. She doesn't feel so empty anymore.

_Stranger Things Have Happened by Foo Fighters_  
He should have known this would happen eventually. He practically threw her into the arms of another man. He couldn't stop the drinking or the angry words, the lies or incessant flirting towards other women. Deep down he knows she won't be back but then again stranger things have happened.

_Stupid MF by Mindless Self Indulgence_  
He noticed Navi wouldn't let him mope in peace. He wasn't sure why she wanted to help him win her back. Maybe it was Navi's growing dislike of Malon's new boyfriend. Either way she was trying to make him fight for her.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Jeez, you are one stupid motherf-!"

_Monster by Static-X_  
The first time it happened she was scared. During the second time she was terrified. Ganon wasn't the nice young man she had met. He was cruel and enjoyed cutting or burning her skin. He never apologized for her tears. He was a monster and he reveled in her pain.

_Waking Up by 10 Years_  
When he noticed the scars and healing bruises he snapped. It took all of his will power not to kill Ganon so he broke a few bones instead. He held her unconscious form protectively hoping she'd be waking up soon. He hoped his face would show her she was safe.

_Try and Love Again by Eagles_

They hold each other close, afraid the other will slip away. She cries into his neck apologizing for her foolishness. He whispers his regret for making her suffer. Tentatively he asks if they can start over without the hurt and lies. Would she be willing to try and love again?

* * *

**A/N:**So this was my take of the music meme (decided to write 50 words for each song) hope you enjoyed it! Let me say it was pretty difficult not to write "Dark Link" or "Dark". I figured it'd be a weird name since this was supposed to be modern day Hyrule. Plus I never really liked "Dark" as a first name so I'd need to name him properly if this chapter becomes its own thing someday.

**P.S. **Also this was sort of an apology to those who PM'd me months ago to continue and never did until now. Sorry!


	3. Embrace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

**A/N:** So I watched a movie with my sister-in-law and there was a weird sex scene in it. Awkward sex scene was awkward. Anyway my hatred for that movie gave me the will to finish this chapter, well that and feeling guilty for making you all wait. Thanks for the reviews and favs! Sorry for any mistakes, my beta is on vacation and I didn't want you guys to wait until they decided to get in contact with the rest of the world.

Also a big thank you to pat! I feel you deserve a gift fic or a shrine or something for all your reviews lol :D

_**Remember if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. It's that simple.**_

* * *

Her eyes widened when he stepped out of the shadows. Malon almost screamed in terror at the sight of so much blood on his grey skin and dark clothes. He merely smirked loving the taste of fear in the air around them. He stroked her cheek roughly, smearing blood and dirt across her tanned skin.

"L-let me stop the bleeding," she whispered. It shocked her to see he _could_ bleed, especially the all too familiar color of his blood.

Malon flinched when his black nails dug into her skin, griping her face tighter. She wanted to avert her eyes but feared his savage nature would surface if she moved. Instead he laughed; eyes' blazing with what she could only define as madness. Had he finally lost himself after being trapped in this world for so long? He smiled pulling her closer until her ear was at his mouth.

"It's not _my _blood."

She almost stopped breathing. _'That's not his blood... That's not his torn skin on his clothes..._' She fought down the bile rising up her throat as the panic inside her rose once more. She couldn't help but thrash against him trying to run away.

"He'll know" she whispered frantically "He'll know you did this and destroy you for good!"

He snarled in anger "Do you really believe I'd be so foolish? That I'll let myself be caught by _him_?"

Malon squeaked when a calloused hand seized her throat causing her vision to blur and her breath to become uneven. She had been expecting this any day now. She had been waiting for him to finally finish what he wasn't able to when they first met. Assuming he would kill her anyway she asked between breaths "W-why… are… you… h-here?"

The question was enough to make him stop and slightly loosen his grip. He looked away, frowning slightly "I'm… not sure."

Malon was almost tempted to comfort the shadow after seeing him look lost and confused. She wanted to pull him into a tight hold and smooth away the wrinkles etched on his face. She wanted to do many things but he still frightened her. It wasn't fair he resembled her beloved!

"I don't remember who I killed. I'm not sure why I came here" he paused as he searched her face "All I remember is seeing your face."

A blush began to creep up her neck as her heart fluttered restlessly. Even though he still held her against the wall she did her best to close the gap between them. Using his tunic she pulled him closer until their noses almost touched and whispered "Let me clean this."

He removed his hand from her neck and with a flick of his wrist the blood and gore disappeared. He would have left, yes he would have, but she stopped him. She would deny it later, but right now she wanted the dark being before her. She wanted _this_ Link.

Malon sighed when his hand trailed down her side and over her curves. A moan broke free when he pulled her flush against him, quick hands tearing away her skirts. She encouraged him and gasped when his sharp teeth grazed her neck and shoulder. Clever fingers made her whimper and clutch him closer as everything burned away. Her mind felt overloaded when she was brought to peak and nothing mattered except the _yes_ and _please _and_ don't stop._

He grinned as he watched her fall apart again and again. He enjoyed hearing her beg him, breaking under the pressure and still wanting more. He groaned when her nails ran over his shoulders and back taking pleasure from the pain. It wasn't enough to satisfy him though, and he needed to hear her make more of those delicious sounds for him.

Malon bucked against the wall, choking when she felt him enter. The sensation of being filled was so great she almost wept with relief. She ignored the bruises and scratches on her thighs when they began to sting in his grasp. She turned to face him when she felt him pant against her cheek seeing red eyes glazed with lust. It wasn't long before his clever tongue found its way to her sensitive skin and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh, Goddess!"

Together they enjoyed the sense of euphoria as their bodies began to unwind and scream with pleasure. Even when they stilled and the moment of passion faded she didn't release him. He wasn't Link but he was enough for now.


	4. If you only knew

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

**A/N:** After the horrible health streak I've been suffering since March I thought it'd be best to update this before something else happens. If you want to thank anyone for this update thank **pat4pat**.

* * *

Malon gasped and shivered as she came down from the high of utter bliss. Her muscles ached painfully when she tried to move into a more comfortable position. She hissed as she rolled onto her stomach careful not to brush the bruises marring her delicate flesh. He hadn't been gentle like before and maybe it had been a fluke. Maybe it had happened so she would lower her defenses and be easier to claim. Oh, it stung thinking she'd fallen for such a simple trick.

She tried to blink back the tears clouding her vision when a hand ran across her shoulder and down her back. Malon jumped as a tongue followed the path of her spine up to her neck. She shuddered, trying to lie still as he explored her exposed skin. He hummed in approval at her arching into him, trying to press closer.

And really, she thought, when had she become so easy? So pliant? But she couldn't push him away; there was no fight left, at least not tonight. She had used that last ounce of strength trying to bruise the dark clothed man after he bit her thighs earlier.

She whimpered as nails scoured over ribs stilling under her breasts where they dug painfully. He growled against her skin, "I will be your downfall."

A choked moan escaped her mouth as he thrust inside her in one fluid move. She tried to control her breathing but it became difficult when he moved slow and deep. Before, she would have been more of a challenge but the feel of rough hands holding her hips against his were too much.

She bucked when he stopped, almost crying out in protest. She tried swiveling her hips in an effort to make him continue but his grip held her steady. She bit her lip, wriggling in his grasp in an attempt to make him move. Malon almost smiled when she felt him tremble and groan. It was short lived when he snapped his hips in quick, hard movements. She almost sobbed in relief, letting out a wordless scream before unconsciousness took hold.

He stared at her stretched out form beneath him. His fingers skirted over bruises and cuts decorating her back. He brushed her hair out of her face, letting out an angered huff.

"And you will be my downfall as well."


	5. Not for me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters._  
_

**A/N:** A short update because it's my birthday!

* * *

He looks up at Malon and takes a deep breath. He stares as her eyelashes flutter and her cheeks turn rosy pink. He groans at the thought of tasting her skin and his mouth waters. She's sweet and that's what makes him come back after living in a world of bitterness. Deep down it's her bitterness that also calls to him. Her blood sings when he's near and he responds with teeth and tongue.

He grins because she always fights him and it thrills him. Even after all the threats and dislike, she still accepts him into her bed time and time again due to his face. It's a weakness he likes to exploit and she falls every time.

His mind grows hazy when she threads her fingers in his hair, wrapping her legs to pull him close. Yes, he enjoys their coupling. The sensation of their skin and lips and hands brushing against one another leaves him _burning_. He pants, unable to deny himself any longer from burying deep within her warmth. He savors the way she moans against his neck and laughs when she screams. Feeling her buck against him and fight for dominance makes him growl. Her kisses are dizzying, addicting even, that his mind turns blank for a moment.

"Please..."

In an instant his control slips. Hearing her beg beneath him brings out the want to take her rough and hard. He isn't disappointed as her voice grows louder, _desperate_. When she tightens around him it's pure bliss. The rocking, rolling, shattering numbness explodes through him leaving him blind. He gasps when her nails dig into his skin to clutch him as she trembles.

It's ecstasy.

After she falls asleep he stares at her naked form. He doesn't delude himself into thinking she will ever give herself completely. What they have can't be called anything but lust and loneliness. Malon does not love him and he accepts this. He fears love would make him a slave again.

* * *

**Reviews:** I really dislike answering reviews in a chapter this way. I see it as a way of making it seem like the chapter is longer than what it actually is and gets the readers hopes up for nothing but I wanted to point this out now before I update in the future.

1.) _Deflow_ - I'm glad you're enjoying it and thanks for the review :)

2.) _To the reviews named Guest_ - There's a reason this fic isn't under the romance genre. It's because this isn't love and whatever Dark Link and Malon share is a twisted version of it and they'll mistake it for love. I love Dark Link but he's the bad parts of Link. Not to mention he has a tendency to bully Malon for sex. This is a pretty abusive relationship if you think about it.

3.) _To the other review named Guest_ - I usually avoid reading fics that might be closely related to what I write because I don't want my work to sound like a copy of someone's work but I'll check them out anyway. Thanks!

4.) _To the review named request_ - Your request would probably be difficult for me to fill. It does sound interesting but it's a bit darker than what I'm used to. If you'd like to continue this conversation please send me a private message.

5.) _pat4pat _- I swear you make me blush every time you send a review. FYI I'm still working on a way to build you a shrine.


End file.
